¿Qué Hago Yo?
by Kamy-Magic
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando antepones el amor sobre el orgullo?, ¿Que hacer si para estar a su lado, tienes que ver mutilada tu dignidad?... DRAMIONE,,, Agradeceria Mucho Sus Reviews n.n


Veamos, creo que es algo obvio que no soy J. K. Rowling o si no, les estaría cobrando una millonada por leer este intento de Songfic n.n.

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo simplemente los utilizo para entretenerme un rato.

**¿Qué Hago Yo?**

Nunca olvidaría el día en que sin darse cuenta se enamoro de él.

Talvez fue la música, los sentimientos encontrados o el ajetreo de aquella fiesta con la que muchos se despedían de Hogwarts, su segundo hogar por tantos años, pero ese día lo encontró sumamente atractivo; su cabello peinado como siempre hacia atrás, las facciones de su rostro simplemente angelicales, contrastadas con esos ojos grises, helados e inexpresivos, pero a la vez hipnóticos y atrayentes, su atlético cuerpo enfundado en una elegante túnica de gala negra. Solo un par de segundos se dedico a observarlo, sin saber que eso bastaba para que fuera su perdición.

_Entraste como un rayo de luz,_

_Como un aire encantador.  
_

Bailaba abrazada a su inseparable y pelirrojo amigo, sin embargo, era la imagen del rubio la que perduraba en su mente.

Sin ser conciente de ello sus ojos lo buscaron y fue grande su sorpresa al chocar con su mirada gélida, se aferro un poco mas al cuerpo del Ron, como si este fuese una simple balsa que evitara perderse en el mar de sus ojos y miro con extrañeza la mueca que pinto su rostro.

Un inevitable jadeo salio de sus labios, chocando con el oído del pecoso.

– ¿Estas bien Mione? – pregunto a penas en un murmullo, pero aun así causo un sobresalto en la castaña.

Lo miro algo consternada, por una milésima de segundo se quedo perdida en la mirada de Malfoy, sola y a la deriva, por eso el momento en que su amigo la trajo de nuevo a la realidad la consterno.

– Si – contesto con no mucha seguridad – Es solo que me sentí algo mareada – se aclaro la garganta, no sabia por que le costaba tanto articular una sola frase coherente – Necesito tomar un poco de aire – y sin darle tiempo a Ron de protestar se encamino rápidamente a la salida del castillo.

_Liberaste con tu hechizo  
A mi recluso corazón  
_

Apenas abrió el portón, el helado viento golpeo como una bofetada su calido rostro, pero poco le importo, necesitaba apartarse de todo ese ajetreo que la embriagaba y la hacia sentir y pensar cosas inverosímiles.

Camino hacia la orilla del lago abrazándose a si misma para guardar un poco de calor. Se quedo perdida en sus pensamientos, observando las ondas en el agua producidas por el calamar gigante.

Suspiro, como pocas veces lo hacia, pocas veces se permitía soñar, una perdida de tiempo decía ella.

Tantos recuerdos quedaban atrás, todas esas aventuras vividas con sus amigos en ese castillo que no se miraba tan imponente como la primera vez que lo vio. Tantas cosas quedaba a tras, ahora tenia que enfrentar la realidad, pero ya no lo haría de la mano de sus amigos, ahora, por mas que quisieran negarlo, sus caminos se separaban, Harry y Ron estudiarían para Aurores y ella, probablemente para medimaga. Suspiro nuevamente, ahora ya no estaba segura de nada, la cruel guerra había terminado, pero había arrasado con muchos inocentes, entre ellos sus padres, aquel apoyo que tenia por sobre todas las cosas se había esfumado como sus esperanzas, sueños y anhelos. Ahora solo vivía por inercia, se había prohibido soñar, vivía al día, sin pensar en un mañana que quizás no llegaría.

El viento trajo una nueva brisa, impregnada de un aroma que reconocía a la perfección aun sin darse cuenta. Giro el rostro y choco con un par de ojos grises.

– Malfoy – dijo con el tono más neutro que pudo encontrar.

El sonrió de medio lado y se acerco lentamente a ella.

– Granger – llevaba una elegante gabardina sobre sus hombros, mientras sus manos permanecían dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón negro.

Ella desvió su mirada, no podía darse el lujo de permitirle jugar con ella, no debía… no quería.

– Te creía mas inteligente – lentamente se acercaba mas a ella – El salir con ese ligero vestido en una noche tan fría como esta es prácticamente pedir a gritos una neumonía –

Este comentario asombro un poco a la castaña¿El fue tras ella solo por eso?, incluso, si no lo hubiese conocido tan bien, hubiera creído que estaba preocupado por ella, pero no, sabia perfectamente que solo era un juego.

– Y eso a ti que más te da Malfoy – su voz neutra le demostraría que ella no seria una de sus presas simplonas que se entregaban a él sin miramientos por el simple hecho de guiñarles un ojo.

– Vamos Granger – levanto su rostro y observo el infinito cielo estrellado – quiero llevar la fiesta en paz, mañana partiremos y las cosas nunca volverán a ser igual – un deje de tristeza se dibujo en su rostro – y una de las cosas que mas extrañare de este lugar será sin duda nuestras apasionadas peleas verbales –

Desvió su rostro lejos de la vista del rubio, su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse sin sentido, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, "Seguramente a causa del frío" se decía a si misma.

– No quiero que al encontrarnos nuevamente nos dediquemos simples miradas de odio –

– Valla Malfoy – dijo irónica – quien diría que tratarías de cruzar mas de dos palabras civilizadas conmigo sin recordarme que soy una sangre sucia –

El soltó una carcajada – No creo que sea necesario tener que recordártelo – su voz choco contra su oído como un siseo, cada vez mas cercano – Sin embargo ya no soy el mismo niño de antaño, los ideales que mi padre me inculco desde la cuna ahora me parecen un poco absurdos –

Ahora fue el turno de la castaña para reír – ¿Solo un poco? – Hablo nuevamente con ironía – el tratar de eliminar a miles de personas por el hecho de nacer con un poder que ellos no pidieron es solo un poco absurdo –

Solo sonrió de medio lado – Si, solo un poco – fijo su vista en ella y observo sus ojos cristalinos – No me digas que tu reniegas del poder que corre en ti – mas que una pregunta era una afirmación, después de vacaciones noto como la chica poco a poco se iba apagando, sus calificaciones bajaron drásticamente e incluso ya casi no usaba magia.

– Desde que mis padres murieron a manos de los mortifagos de una manera brutal por el hecho de que su hija era bruja y amiga de Harry Potter lo hago día con día – su voz se quebró levemente, sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas que retuvo tercamente y sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. No sabia por que hablaba con el, pero necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir todo lo que sentía. Sabía que el hablar con Ron o Harry seria inútil, el pelirrojo seguramente no la entendería y Harry solamente se sentiría más culpable.

– No sabia que tus padres habían muerto – dijo algo consternado.

– No muchos lo saben – dijo enjugando las lagrimas que tercas luchaban por salir – McGonagall dijo que seria lo mejor por el momento –

– Lo siento mucho – dijo con pesar – Todos perdieron mucho con esta estupida guerra –

Ella sonrió levemente – ¿Quién diría que algún día pudieras madurar Malfoy?

El también le sonrió – ¿Y quien diría que tú pudieras esconder ese hermoso cuerpo bajo una túnica de Gryffindor varias tallas más grandes? –

Ella se sonrojo levemente, mientras nerviosamente se abrazaba más fuerte. El la contemplo totalmente embelezado, ese ligero vestido de tirantes color vino le quedaba perfecto, entallando su figura con exquisitez, su cabellera peinada en un elegante moño con varios rizos traviesos que escaparon de su agarre para acariciar su espalda y rostro.

– El caso es que Granger, ya no somos los mismos niños de ayer – Poco a poco la distancia que los separaba se hacia nula, la castaña se sobresalto, no solo por la cercanía de Draco, sino por que su propio cuerpo se negaba a separarse.

Sus alientos chocaron, mezclándose. El de él a menta, helado como su persona. El de ella a canela, calido y dulce.

Su mano se dirigió al pequeño hombro de la chica y subió con delicadeza un tirante que segundos antes resbalo despertando mil sensaciones en él.

Solo esa caricia bastó para erizar la piel de Hermione, sus mejillas denotaban el leve sonrojo pese a la poca luz, y tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que contenía el aliento.

Draco sonrió, sonrió como nunca lo había visto, de una manera sincera, limpia, sin ningún fin oculto tras ella. Y ella sin poder evitarlo le sonrió de la misma manera.

Solo una mirada basto, para perder hasta la razón.

_Tu dulzura corrió por mis venas  
Creí en tu intención  
_

No pudo evitar caer en sus brazos, con el paso del tiempo pudo ver una faceta de Draco que sabia, nadie conocía mas que ella.

Las peleas e insultos pasaron a ser simples peleas inocentes y apasionadas por saber quien tenia la razón.

Sus cuerpos y corazones se unieron hasta formar un solos ser.

El significo muchos mas para ella de lo que alguna vez pensó alguien pudiera hacerlo. Fue mas que un hombro para llorar, más que una maño para ayudar a levantarla, más que un amigo incondicional y un amante que complementara su alma.

Pero aun así, a pesar de que en las noches era suyo, por las mañanas la abandonaba, muchas veces despertaba y no encontraba más que la almohada impregnada de su aroma.

– ¿Qué pasa Hermione? – dijo mientras comía la ensalada de aquella cena con fines románticos, como siempre en casa de la castaña, al igual que todos sus encuentros.

– Nada – dijo mientras revolvía su comida.

– Vamos te conozco demasiado bien – dijo tomando la mano que la chica no demoro en retirar.

– ¿Me amas? – pregunto sin mas.

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa al rubio, con ella había compartido tantas cosas, conoció tantos sentimientos, pero aun así, había todo un mundo que les impedía el estar juntos.

– Ya conoces la respuesta –

– No – dijo con la voz apagada – no la conozco –

Soltó el tenedor causando un estridente sonido al chocar contra el plato – ¿A que viene todo esto? –

El tono de fastidio con el que hablo le dolió en lo más profundo del alma, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos ante sus palabras. Estaba harta, su relación, si a eso se le podría llamar así, parecía clandestina, a hurtadillas de los demás, siempre con el recelo de que alguien pudiese descubrirlos. En un principio no le dio importancia, ni siquiera lo noto, estaba tan necesitada de afecto, de alguien que la entendiera, que le diera su apoyo sin juzgarla que cerró los ojos para no ver la triste realidad. Pero con el paso del tiempo el chico cada vez la visitaba menos, las cancelaciones a última hora se hacían más frecuentes y la soledad que sentía aun estando a su lado la envolvía más.

Se levanto de su asiento, se encamino hacia la puerta y la abrió bruscamente.

– Lo mejor es que te vallas – hablo sin verlo, pero con un tono firme.

– No te pongas así sabes que… –

– Mejor vete – dijo con el mismo tono que no daba lugar a replicas.

Tomo sus cosas y salio, la castaña ni siquiera volteo a verlo, estaba demasiado dolida.

_No pensé que fuese un engaño  
Ni una mentira tu amor  
_

La siguiente semana corrió con lentitud según la chica, desde aquel día Draco la llamo infinidad de veces hasta que por fin consiguió su perdón, pero no podría visitarla hasta dentro de una semana.

El timbre de la puerta resonó en aquel pequeño departamento que a duras penas pudo costearse. Observo su imagen en el espejo, llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido negro que le llegaba a los tobillos, con los hombros al descubierto. La parte superior se ceñía a su cuerpo como un guante, mientras que la falda tomaba un ligero vuelo que parecía danzar cuando caminaba. Sus zapatillas de un delgado tacón bastante alto que estilizaba su figura, de color plateado igual que sus aretes, collar y pulsera. Su cabello suelto, pero con una hermosa cinta color plata enmarcando su rostro y el ligero maquillaje hacia un conjunto simplemente perfecto.

Camino hacia la puerta encontrándose con Harry y Ginny, ambos vestidos de gala, Harry con su elegante túnica negra y Ginny con un hermoso vestido verde oscuro.

– Que bueno que por fin decidiste salir con nosotros – dijo de forma cariñosa Harry mientras entraba – Estaba a punto de creer que buscabas pretextos para no vernos –

Hermione rió nerviosamente, en gran parte tenia razón, siempre inventaba pretextos para poder estar con Draco y cancelar a sus amigos, pero esta vez tenia tiempo, tiempo para volver a ser la de antes.

– Vamos que Ron y Luna nos esperan – apremio Ginny.

Aquella era una gran fiesta, el ministerio no se cansaba de derrochar dinero en festejos para celebrar la caída de Voldemort, había muchísima gente importante, entre ella… los Malfoys.

Apenas lo vio no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, sonrisa que se borro al verlo del brazo de una despampanante rubia.

El la miro, y a pesar de que se sorprendió, su mirada no cambio, y así durante toda la fiesta, fingiendo que nada paso el alma de ella desgarro.

Al día siguiente a primera hora a su puerta llamaron, mas se rehusó a contestar sabiendo que era el, no quería verlo, no quería saber de el. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta por arte de magia se abrió el aliento contuvo. Allí estaba el, con la cara de arrepentimiento y un ramo de rosas rojas en la mano.

– Lo siento – dijo apenas en un susurro.

– Vete de aquí Malfoy –

– Por favor, necesito que me escuches –

– Ya lo he hecho – le dijo con la mirada dolida – Lo escuche cuando la presentaste como tu prometida – una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

– Escúchame, necesito que lo hagas – el ramo callo al suelo.

– Lo he hecho tantas veces – susurro para si.

– Mi padre esta enfermo – soltó de golpe.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender.

– Del corazón – lo vio a los ojos y supo que era la verdad – No hay medimago en el mundo que lo pueda ayudar –

– Yo… yo – no sabia que decir, que hacer ni que pensar, estaba tan consternada.

– Por eso acepte mi compromiso con Désirée, pero yo no la amo –

– Pero por que no luchaste por nuestro amor –

– Entiéndelo¡¡mi padre nunca aceptaría mi amorío con una sangre sucia!! – no pensó en decirlo, las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca, pero fue conciente del daño que le hizo.

– Vete – dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

– No lo voy a hacer hasta que entiendas que yo no la amo a ella –

– ¿Y a mi si? – cuestiono con tristeza, conociendo de antemano su respuesta.

– Sabes perfectamente la respuesta – se acerco a ella y en el momento en que sus labios se juntaron, danzando eróticamente todo indicio de razón se esfumo. Lo perdono, lo perdono como lo había hecho tantas otras veces, anteponiendo su amor sobre su orgullo.

El tiempo nuevamente corrió, y a pesar de que los encuentros eran menos frecuentes, la llama del amor que sentía la castaña no aminoraba, y aunque al estar sola sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal, que solo la dañaría, al ver su rostro lo olvidaba y ya solo vivía para estar con el.

Cada vez que se entregaba a el lo hacia en cuerpo y alma, dejando un poco de su propio ser morir cuando se iba.

– Todo es mas fácil ahora – dijo con cinismo dándole la espalda – me tengo que ir, tengo que desayunar con su familia –

_Me dices que te esta llamando  
Te vas sin un adiós  
__Sé muy bien que harás en sus brazos  
Dime que hago yo.  
_

Sola, se quedaba solo como muchas otras veces. Era irónico pero cayo en su juego con el fin de no estar ni sentirse sola, sin embargo, la soledad poco a poco se iba adueñando de su vida.

Ya no lloraba, aunque en un principio lo hacia, su alma estaba ya cansada, ya no le quedaba nada.

Tomo el diario "El Profeta" entre sus manos, mientras la cafetera hacia su trabajo, para luego lanzarlo lejos, nuevamente veía la imagen del hombre que amaba sonriendo y besando a otra, y de nuevo su orgullo era pisoteado.

_Que hago con mis labios  
Si me ruegan tus besos  
Que hago con mis manos  
Cuando suplican tu regreso  
Que hago con mis noches  
Que hago con mis días  
Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía  
Dime que hago yo_

Nuevamente su vida quedaba en una especie de suspensión hasta el momento de volver a verlo, dedicaba un poco de tiempo a estudiar, otro mas a limpiar su hogar y el resto del día a preguntarse que estaría haciendo, y aunque a veces trataba de no hacerlo, siempre caía en la misma rutina.

Siempre en las noches añoraba sus besos, sus caricias, sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, su mirada lo buscaba de una manera inconsciente, al igual que sus manos al recorrer el lado de su cama. Aspiraba el aroma que dejaba impregnado en su almohada añorando su regreso. Y aunque sabia que eso no era vivir, era lo que la sostenía día con día.

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes  
Te abrazo al esconder  
Que no haría para tenerte  
A mi lado al amanecer _

Otro día mas cancelada, una junta decía el, aunque en el fondo sabia que era un encuentro no planeado con "Su Prometida", sin embargo al día siguiente, cuando era en sus brazos donde estaba, lo besaba hasta olvidar los rencores de ayer,

Era engañarse a si misma, lo sabia, pero poco le importaba. Y es que mas se puede hacer, cuando el amor le gana a la razón, que mas hacer si cuando anteponemos la pasión al orgullo, nuestra dignidad resulta mutilada. Ella sabía la respuesta, pero no quería verla.

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide  
Que antes de ti no era igual  
Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido  
Antes de ti no sabia amar_

Ella habia cambiado, lo sabia, no era necesario que todos se lo repitieran, pero ahora sentia que nuevamente tenia una razon para vivir, sentia al estar con el, revivir aquella parte de su ser que habia muerto junto con sus padres. ¿Inocencia? No lo creo, tal vez eran las ganas de vivir, de desear tener otro dia de vida para ver de nuevo un rostro amado.

Un par de dias corrieron antes de que el llamara a su puerta, apenas lo vio pudo darse cuenta de un sentimiento indesifrable que crubria su rostro.

Cruzo el umbral y sin darle tiempo a la castaña de reaccionar, la beso, la beso como nunca antes lo habia hecho, con desesperacion y anhelo, con urgencia, como si la vida misma se le fuera en ello.

La guio hasta su recamara y alli la tendio sobre su cama, la toco como si fuese de porcelana, una fragil figura que temblaba bajo sus caricias. Le hizo el amor con dulzura, con parsimonia, sin prisa alguna, entregando hasta el alma en cada caricia, cada baso, cada embestida.

Juntos tocaron el cielo, volaron entre estrellas y vieron reflejados en los ojos del otro, aquella paz que tanto anhelaban.

Apenas abrio los ojos y observo que pese a la hora el rubio aun permanecia a su lado. Sentado sobre la orilla de la cama, con sus manos cubriendole el rostro y su pelo platinado despeinado acariciando sus manos.

– Draco – susurro ella con la voz algo ronca.

– Me casare con Désirée – La noticia cayo como un balde de agua helada sobre la castaña, sintió como su corazón y alma se desgarraban de una manera lenta y dolorosa.

– No – logro apenas articular con los ojos llorosos y la voz temblorosa.

– Lo siento – lejos de sus palabras, su voz carecía de arrepentimiento.

– No puedes hacerme esto – las lagrimas caían libres por sus mejillas, ya no le importaba aparentar, solo quería que el dolor de su alma desapareciera.

– Nada tiene por que cambiar – volteo a verla esperanzado – Todo seguirá como hasta ahora –

Lo miro fijamente, el dolor comenzaba a mezclarse con la rabia – ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? – grito encolerizada. Se enrollo la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo y trato de dirigirse al baño, sin embargo el rubio la tomo de los hombros y la giro hacia el.

– Por favor – dijo apenas en un murmullo mientras apoyaba su frente con la de la castaña – no me dejes – suplico – No podría soportar toda esta farsa sin ti – una lagrima llena de sinceridad resbalo por su mejilla y de nuevo, antepuso su amor a su dignidad.

_Que hago con mis labios  
Si me ruegan tus besos  
_

Dos meses pasaron despues de aqulla boda en donde el hombre que amba le juro amor eterno a otra. Dos meses en que la vida perdio nuevamente su sentido, dos meses en donde solo habia visto a Draco en cinco ocasiones, en las cuales el solo la tomaba con urgencia y desesperacion para luego huir sin siquiera decir adios.

_Que hago con mis manos  
Cuando suplican tu regreso_

Su relacion era clandestina, sin duda alguna seria juzgada por amigos y enemigos por igual. ¿Como habia llegado a este punto? No lo sabia¿Como habia dejado que su amor, dejara pisoteado y mutilado su orgullo? Tampoco tenia una respuesta para eso, sin embargo, sabia que de nada serviria buscar una solucion, por que la mañana llegaria y al estar de nuevo entre sus brazos el dolor olvidaria.

_Que hago con mis noches  
Que hago con mis días  
_

Ya no salia, no comia ni dormia, su vida poco a poco se hiba apagando. No contestaba las llamadas de sus amigos, ya nisiquiera asistia a sus clases. Siempre vivia en su mente el recuerdo del ultimo encuentro, las ultimas caricas y los ultimos besos.

_Que hago con tu esencia que se aferra a la mía  
_

Llego de nuevo a su casa, despues de un dia agotador. Apenas abrio la puerta el sentimiento de soledad se cirnio sobre ella. Sola, como estaba destinada a estarlo a lado del hombre que amaba.

Sus ojos se humedecieron, ya no podia vivir asi, eso enrealidad no era vida. Mas como siempre pasaba, el de nuevo llegaba y con urgencia la hacia suya, olvidando el dolor y la desdicha que dejaba a su partida.

– No podré venir en un buen tiempo – dijo dándole la espalda mientras se vestía.

Ella ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar, de que serviría hacerlo si sabia que la respuesta solo la lastimaría, sin embargo, había una espina clavada en su corazón, una duda que crecía.

– ¿Me amas? – pregunto como muchas otras veces.

El solo suspiro – Ya conoces la respuesta – tomo sus cosas y se fue, dejándola nuevamente en soledad.

– Tienes razón Draco – dijo ya que se había marchado – Se perfectamente que no lo haces – una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, la ultima que lo haría por el.

_Dime que hago yo_

Esa noche no pudo dormir, apenas cerraba los ojos la imagen de la castaña inundaba su mente, solo le sonreía y luego le daba la espalda.

Harto de aquella sensación de vacío, se levanto sin hacer ruido. Fue hasta su casa, aquel camino se lo sabia de memoria, cuantas veces no lo había recorrido para buscar un poco de lo que su vida le pedía a gritos. Mas cuando llego, las cosas muy distintas encontró. Ya no estaba su esencia en aquel lugar, esa habitación ya no olía a canela, desesperado recorrió toda la casa, encontrándola completamente vacía. Ni una nota, ni una palabra, no encontró nada.

Ella se fue, como él tantas veces lo había querido. A pesar de que era conciente del daño que le hacia, era demasiado débil como para pedirle que se fuera.

La necesitaba, como nunca creyó necesitar a alguien, y a pesar de que trataba de lastimarla para que lo dejara y fuera feliz con alguien mas, su corazón pedía a gritos estar a su lado y no dejarla ir jamás.

Su cuerpo la añoraba cuando no estaba a su lado, y la urgencia le ganaba a su razón, y la hacia suya cuando la veía, mas cuando todo acababa, la culpa lo envolvía y salía corriendo como un cobarde al saber que de nuevo la lastimaría.

La amaba, algo que jamás creyó poder lograr, sin embargo, no seria capaz de cargar con la muerte de su padre por haberlo hecho rabiar, y sabía, que a pesar de que lo amaba, ella tampoco lo podría soportar.

Pasaron los años, y a pesar de eso su amor seguía vivo. Vagaba por las calles de Londres, mezclándose entre la gente que iba y venia con prisa, caminaba sin rumbo, cuando de pronto su mirada se ilumino, a unos cuantos pasos estaba ella, como pocas veces la llego a ver… radiante.

Su cabello suelto, su mirada brillaba con gran intensidad, una calida sonrisa pintada en su rostro. Ella ni siquiera le veía, estaba parada frente a un gran edificio, viendo por el ventanal.

Tembloroso y con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, se acerco.

– Granger – a pesar del tumulto su voz resonó el la cabeza de la castaña que no pudo esconder su sorpresa.

– Malfoy – dijo apenas en un susurro.

– A pasado tanto tiempo – estaba anonadado, parecía un ángel, cual fénix había renacido de sus cenizas para deslumbrar a todos con su alegría.

– Y han pasado tantas cosas – dijo ella sin perder su sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo esta tu padre? – pregunto con inocencia, algo que había creído perdido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

– Murió hace ya varios años, casi en cuanto te fuiste –

– Lo siento mucho – dijo con sinceridad.

– Murió al enterarse de que la familia de Désirée estaba en la ruina, y que ella huía con mas de la mitad de la fortuna de mi familia – ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

– Yo… yo lo siento mucho – el negó con la cabeza.

– No deberías – dijo con gran pesar – Finalmente fue mi culpa, por no pelear por nuestro amor –

Ella bajo el rostro, por fin lo que durante tanto tiempo quiso escuchar salio de los labios de el, sin embargo era tarde ya, tenia miedo de abrir sus heridas, de hacerlas de nuevo sangrar.

– ¿Pero aun no es tarde verdad? – pregunto esperanzado.

– Lo siento Draco, ya hay otro hombre en mi vida – dijo viéndolo directamente – Alguien que ayudo a sanar mis heridas –

El solo bajo el rostro, era tarde, lo sabia, pero aun así no pudo reprimir ese deje de esperanza que se negaba a morir.

– ¿El te ama? –

Ella solo sonrió – Como nunca llegaría a amar a una mujer – dijo con seguridad.

El también le sonrió – Me alegro de que seas feliz – sus palabras eran sinceras lo sabia – Lo mejor es que me valla – ella solo asintió – En verdad, me alegro de que seas feliz – dijo viéndola a los ojos – Hasta luego Hermione Granger, espero que nunca alguien te haga sufrir, como lo he hecho yo – siguió su camino sin siquiera voltear atrás, se perdió entre la gente con lagrimas inundando su mirada, y un profundo dolor en el corazón, pues la esperanza que durante tanto tiempo guardo, había muerto el día de hoy.

– ¿Mami quien era ese señor? – dijo un pequeño de cabello castaño y ojos de un gris característico, saliendo de aquella gran juguetería frente a la que estaba plantada la castaña.

– Un amigo mi amor – dijo mientras se ponía a la altura de su hijo de apenas 5 años – Y dime encontraste el juguete que buscabas –

El pequeño solo suspiro – No mami, no del color que yo lo quiero –

Ella le sonrió – Eres muy terco Yoshua –

– Será por que me parezco a ti – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La mujer le revolvió el cabello "Y no solo a mi hijo mió" – Dime amor ¿Me amas? –

Por respuesta el la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo al oído – Como nunca amare a otra mujer mami –

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

"_**Si supieras Draco, que mi felicidad aun sigue dependiendo de ti"** _

**

* * *

**

**Notas De Autora;** Bueno, cabe mencionar que este es el primer songfic que hago y que es la primera vez que incursiono en el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado,,, y sobre todo que hayan leído hasta aquí n.n,,, por favor, agradecería sus comentarios para bien o para mal. Se que me hace falta mejorar muchísimo, por eso son muy importantes para mi sus reviews, sean buenos o malos.

Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que quiero,,, es decir... a todo el mundo!!!

**Kamy Magic**


End file.
